<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Help Me Find This Book? by Erosanderis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107864">Can You Help Me Find This Book?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosanderis/pseuds/Erosanderis'>Erosanderis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in a Library [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dad!Steve, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, librarian!bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosanderis/pseuds/Erosanderis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes was happy working as a children’s librarian in the New York Public Library. One day a little girl and her very attractive dad come in. Bucky hopelessly pines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/Maria Hill, natasha romanov/clint barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in a Library [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You Help Me Find This Book?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I hope you like this. I was thinking about making it into a series of cute little oneshots of Steve and Bucky’s relationship in this universe I’ve created. Let me know if you would like that<br/>Xoxo Kit<br/>Find me on tumblr @erosanderis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me, do you have Claudia the Accessory Fairy?” Asked the little girl standing in front of Bucky’s desk. </p><p>“Let me take a look,” he replies sweetly while praying that the book is checked out. It isn’t. “We do have it. I’ll go get it for you.”</p><p>Bucky walks over to the aisle that holds the series books, dreading having to find one specific Rainbow Fairy book on the two shelves that are filled with those stupid, thin books. He knows no matter where he starts it’s going to be one of the last books he looks at. He will never understand what children see in these books. They are all the same story but the fairy has a different name. </p><p>After looking through a shelf and a half of the books, he finally manages to find the specific fairy the little girl wanted. And he only thought of setting the entire series on fire twice. </p><p>“Here you go,” he says as he hands the book to the girl still waiting by his desk. </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispers before running over to where her parent is. </p><p>The girl and her parent must be new to the library, since Bucky has never seen them here before. He’s been working at this branch of the New York Public Library as a full time children’s librarian for nearly ten years. So unless they only came on weekends, they had to be new. </p><p>He sat back down at his desk to get back to work. He needed to figure out how he was going to decorate the bulletin board for pride month. He spent the next few minutes spiraling on Pinterest trying to get inspiration from what other people have done. It isn’t until a shadow falls over him that he realizes someone is standing in front of his desk. </p><p>He looks up to ask the person if they need help, but the words get caught in his throat. Standing in front of him is the most beautiful man that Bucky has ever laid eyes on. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers,” the beautiful man, Steve, said while offering Bucky his hand. </p><p>“It’s, uh,  it’s nice to meet you Steve,” Bucky replied, shaking the offered hand. “I’m Bucky. Are you new to town? I haven’t seen you here before, and I’d remember you.” </p><p>“Would you now?” Steve asked with a smirk. </p><p>“Well, I mean, I am the head  children’s librarian. So, you know, I know most of the patrons.”</p><p>“Nice save. But yes, my daughter Sarah and I just moved here a month ago. I figured it was about time to come and get our library cards.”</p><p>“Well then, welcome to our library. If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask me.” </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind. And thank you for helping Sarah find the book she was looking for.”</p><p>“No problem, that’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>“Not going to lie, I was hoping you didn’t have them. I’m pretty sure I could write something better than those books. Thankfully she can finally read them on her own.”</p><p>“I understand completely,” Bucky sympathized. “I always dread having to look for a specific one. The worst part is, Daisy Meadows isn’t one sadistic person, but a large group of sadistic people who can publish books quicker than I can find one.” </p><p>“Oh joy,” Steve replied in monotone. He opened his mouth to say something else when the little girl from earlier, who Bucky assumes is his daughter Sarah, came up and tugged on his shirt. </p><p>“Daddy, I’m hungry. Can we get pizza?” She asked, making sure to give her father puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“Sure we can sweetheart. I’ll even take you to the best pizza place in all of Brooklyn,” he told her with a soft smile. Then he turned to address Bucky. “I guess it’s time for us to head out. I’ll see you around Buck.”</p><p>“See you around Steve. I hope your pizza is better than the salad waiting for me in the break room.” </p><p>“I’ll eat an extra slice for you.”</p><p>--------</p><p>“I’m going to die.” </p><p>“Welcome home James. My day was great, thanks for asking,” Natasha deadpanned. </p><p>“Hello Natalia. How are you on this lovely evening?” Bucky responded sarcastically. </p><p>“Why are you going to die?”</p><p>“Well, this little girl asked me to find one specific Rainbow Fairy book.”</p><p>“You poor thing.” </p><p>“Let me finish Natalia. So I find the stupid fucking book for the kid, and she runs off to her dad. So I go back to looking for ideas for my pride board, because obviously thats what my gay ass is doing for the month of June, and then a person walks up to me. I swear to Satan I nearly died on the spot. The guy was like a walking wet dream. Tall. blonde, and muscley. I pray that he comes back.” </p><p>“So, you found more obviously heterosexual eyecandy to fill your dreams until you finally get laid. Do you at least have a name to moan in your sleep?” </p><p>“Firstly, fuck you. Secondly, yes I do. However, you will not learn this name because you will use your spy powers to learn everything about him and stalk him.” </p><p>“Do you really think so little of me James?”</p><p>“Yes. Also, there is a chance he is not a heterosexual.”</p><p>“Well, the beefcake was there with his child right?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Did she look like him?”</p><p>“Yes. Where are you going with this?”</p><p>“His child clearly looked like him. Which means he was clearly involved in the baby-making process. Do you see where I’m going now?”</p><p>“All you have proved is that he had sex with a woman at least once in his life. I too have had sex with women and I am as straight as a circle. This proves nothing.” </p><p>“I just want you to be careful.” </p><p>“I’m a big boy Tasha. And plus, I’m making a pride bulletin board. If he comes in at all during June, I can use his reaction to it to figure things out.”</p><p>------</p><p>Bucky was starting to think he would never see Steve again. It had been about two weeks since he first came into the library. Bucky had since finished creating his bulletin board for Pride month. He made a point to put every pride flag up on the board. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew they were welcome in his children’s department. Most of the patrons liked it, but there were a few who showed their distaste. </p><p>Bucky was processing the box of new books that had just arrived when he headed an excited squeal. </p><p>“Look at the board Daddy! It looks so cool. And it even has the bisexual flag for you!”</p><p>When he looked over to see which little girl just loudly outed her father. He nearly died on the spot when he saw Sarah smiling up at her dad. </p><p>Steve is bisexual. </p><p>The hot dad he had spent the last two week apparently not-so-hopelessly pining over was bisexual. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>“That’s great,” Steve smiled down at his daughter. “Whoever made this board deserves a good star.”</p><p>“Dad, no one says that. It just makes you sound old,” Sarah retorted. </p><p>“Oh, I’m old am I? Well then I guess I’ll be making an old person dinner tonight. I’m thinking broccoli and brussel sprouts.” </p><p>Bucky snorted loudly at that. Clearly it was louder than he thought, because Steve looked over at Bucky and smiled. </p><p>Sarah rolled her eyes at her dad before running off to go look for books. Steve decided to walk over to Bucky's desk. </p><p>“Since you’re the one in charge here, I’m assuming you had something to do with that board?” </p><p>“You would be correct. I’ve made a pride board every year since I took over as department head. Thankfully my boss lets me do whatever I want.” </p><p>“That’s great! I feel like most bosses wouldn’t want it done because it makes too much of a statement.”</p><p>“Yeah, I really lucked out. I get to be loud and proud here.”</p><p>“You really lucked out.”</p><p>“I sure did. So, was there something you needed help with, or are you just feeling chatty?” Bucky joked. </p><p>“Just feeling chatty. I work from home, so it’s very rare for me to interact with someone who isn’t an 8 year old girl. I’m not keeping you from anything am I?”</p><p>“Communicating with other adults is very important to one’s sanity. I work with kids, so I totally understand. And you aren’t keeping me from anything. But if it would make you feel better, I can give you a tour of the children’s area. I mean, you are new to the library.” </p><p>“A tour would be great. Please, be as detailed as you need to be. Sarah and I aren’t in a rush to get anywhere.” </p><p>Bucky spent the next 20 minutes walking around the children’s room with Steve. Typically, showing a new patron around the room would take about two minutes, but Steve wanted it to be as detailed as possible. So Bucky makes a point to show Steve some of his favorite books in each section. He probably could have dragged it out even longer, but Sarah found them and told Steve that she was bored and ready to go home. </p><p>The pair reluctantly said goodbye, Bucky promising to finish the tour when they come back. He goes back to his box of books, hoping to finish processing them by the time his shift ends. </p><p>- - - - </p><p>“James, it’s Friday. We are going out to get drinks.” </p><p>“Natiala, you are literally standing in my place of work after I’ve worked a full 8 hour shift. You want to put me and booze together, you will allow it to happen in our home where pants are optional.” </p><p>“It’s so cute how you think you have a say in this. We are going to get drinks at Asgard. Clint is meeting us there with Maria and her new boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh, so I’ll be a fifth wheel. Pass.”</p><p>“Maria said that Sam is bringing his best friend. Who is single. And bi.”</p><p>“So this is a blind date now? Or is it a friend outing where me and this random guy get to commiserate over being the two single people in the group?”</p><p>“Hopefully it gets you laid.  Now come on. Your shift ended three minutes ago.”</p><p>Bucky reluctantly left his seat behind the desk, saying goodbye to the librarian who works nights. He reluctantly follows Natasha out of the building. He spends the entire walk grumbling about how much he wants to go home. </p><p>When they finally reached the bar, Bucky quickly spotted Clint and Maria at their usual booth towards the back. He and Natasha waved to Thor, the bartender and owner, as they walked past him. </p><p>“Hey Buck-a-boo. I see Nat was able to convince you to come tonight,” Clint joked as he got up to hug the pair. </p><p>“You mean she told him he was coming and that he had no say in the matter,” Maria corrected. </p><p>“He seems to think spending his Friday night drinking alone in his underwear and pining over a new DILF from his job,” Natasha added with a smirk. </p><p>This comment led Clint and Maria to look at him, smirking as well. </p><p>“Aw,” Maria teased, “did our little Bucky find a possible future boyfriend?”</p><p>“Maria, I believe the world you are looking for is not ‘boyfriend.’ Bucky Bear seems to have found himself a Daddy,” Clint added. “Why don’t you tell us about your Daddy Bucky.”</p><p>“First of all, fuck you Natiala. He is not my ‘Daddy.’ He is a dad who happens to be new to the library. Yes, he is very nice to look at, and he’s kind of a little shit.” </p><p>“Has the unnamed DILF come back yet? If yes, what did he think about the Pride Month board?” Natasha asked, recalling their previous conversation. </p><p>“He came back in yesterday.” </p><p>“And?” Natasha prodded, cocking an eyebrow. </p><p>“And, his daughter excitedly pointed out the bi flag, because apparently he is bi and his kid knows.” </p><p>“Oh my gosh! That’s so adorable! You need to date him so that I can become this adorable child’s godfather!” Clint squealed like a teenage girl. </p><p>“At least now you know you have a shot with this guy,” Maria added, being the voice of reason of the group. “And as much as I would love to keep talking about Bucky’s nonexistent love life, Sam and his friend are walking over.”</p><p>Bucky nearly started choking when he looked up. Walking towards the group were a very attractive black man, who Bucky assumes is Sam, and Steve. Fucking Steve is the single friend that he is unofficially on a blind date with. Steve is single. They were trying to set him up with the DILF. Fucking hell, his friends were going to humiliate him. </p><p>Steve caught his eye and immediately lit up. Bucky couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was when he smiled. He smiled shyly back at Steve.</p><p>“Everybody, this is my boyfriend Sam and his best friend Steve. Sam and Steve, these are Clint, Natasha, and Bucky,” Maria introduced everyone, making sure to point to each of them when saying their name. </p><p>“It’s great to finally meet you,” Sam said. “I’ve heard so much about you guys. Specifically, I’ve heard many stories about Clint falling off of the things he perches on.” </p><p>“Oh no, you can not make fun of me for that. If we are making fun of anyone here it’s Bucky and his Daddy.”</p><p>“Clinton, shut the fuck up before I make you.”</p><p>“Well we all agreed that along with a ‘meet the boyfriend,’ this was also us setting you two up on a blind date. Do you really want you first date with Steve to include hiding a body?” Natasha added slyly. </p><p>“If it’s Clint’s, yes.”</p><p>“Wait, I kind of figured that you all were trying to set the two of us up, but why would you do that if Bucky is already seeing someone?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Oh Buckaroonie isn’t seeing anyone,” Clint explained. “He just has a crush on this new dad he saw at work. Hence, his Daddy. Apparently he found out the guy is into dudes ‘cuz his daughter basically shouted it to the world.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. He didn’t want to look at Steve. He never wanted to see Steve again. He was just going to have to disown all of his friends and become a hermit. </p><p>He did, however, end up glancing at Steve. Instead of seeing disgust on his face, Steve wore a devious smirk. </p><p>“Oh really?” Steve enquired. “That’s such an odd coincidence. My daughter and I were at Bucky’s library yesterday and we noticed that it had a Pride Month bulletin board. Gosh, my little Sarah got so excited that it had the bisexual flag on it. She just couldn’t contain her excitement over it. I’ve been very open with her about my sexuality and the fact that bi erasure is very prevalent, so she was just so happy to see that it was being represented.”</p><p>Bucky was right, Steve was a little shit. </p><p>Everyone was looking at Bucky, who was trying his best to become invisible. Maria looked kind of like she felt bad for him, but also like she wanted to laugh. Clint and Natasha had matching looks of excitement. Steve and Sam looked smug. </p><p>Wait, why did Sam look smug? Steve, he understood. Sam, on the other hand, had no known reason to look like that. </p><p>“So,” Sam started, looking directly at Bucky, “you’re the hot librarian that Steve hasn’t shut up about for the past few weeks.”</p><p>Steve immediately blanched. He seemed to have the same desire to disappear that Bucky did. At least, how he felt before Sam started talking. Now Bucky was the one who looked smug. </p><p>“So, you think I’m hot?” He teased. </p><p>“I’ll admit, you are easy on the eyes. But it was the ranting about the Rainbow Fairies that really got me going,” Steve joked, regaining some of his composure. </p><p>“Well if you think my complaining about those books is hot, wait until you get me going on the entirety of the juvenile nonfiction section. That is the bane of my existence.” </p><p>The group quickly fell into comfortable conversation. Steve and Bucky occasionally caught one another’s eyes and shared a small smile. </p><p>They quickly devolved into playing a somewhat violent game of footsie. Bucky had accidentally kicked Steve while adjusting how he was sitting. In the hour since that happened, the pair took turns trying to catch the other off guard and attack. They were both sure they had bruises on their shins, but they couldn’t stop smiling. </p><p>Eventually, the night came to an end. The group made their way out of the bar and those who needed them called Uber’s. Sam and Maria’s car was the first to arrive. Once they were gone, Natasha and Clint moved away from Steve and Bucky, leaving the pair on their own for the first time that night. </p><p>“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Bucky said with a shy smile. </p><p>“So did I,” Steve agreed with a similar smile on his lips. “I’d like to do something like this again. Maybe just the two of us though.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that. Here, give me your number and we can plan something.”</p><p>Bucky handed his phone over to Steve, who quickly added his phone number. </p><p>“I texted myself so that I have your number too,” Steve said, looking over to the curb where his car was pulling up. “That’s me. I’ll see you soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, see you soon,” Bucky said, waving to Steve as he got into the car. </p><p>Bucky couldn’t help but watch the car drive away with a lovesick smile on his face. He knew his friends would make fun of him, but he couldn’t help but feel like this was the start of something great.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>